Summer fun
by SweetLittlePoison
Summary: Pan was sent to the briefs for most of the summer but trunks thought it would be fun to sneak out and go somewhere else for the summer.With Pan, Bra, Goten and Trunks together for most of the summer what will happen? love? sex? trouble? READ REVIEW! TP GB
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first DBZ story and I hope you all enjoy it!! Remember REVIEW! And if you like Inuyasha please check out the romance stories I'm writing!**

**Chapter one** **_Tell me baby_**

The music blared throughout the almost completely empty house. The windows were rattling and the floorboards were shaking but the only occupant didn't seem to notice and probably wouldn't care if she had known.

_They come from every state to find  
Some dreams were meant to be declined  
Tell the man what did you have in mind  
What have you come to do_

_  
_She bounced around her room, banging her head to the beat of the music. The look on her face was priceless, as if she had just woken up. Her hair was in a mess of black tangles, she was still in her pajamas; small black boxers and a baby blue tank top.

_  
No turning water into wine  
No learning while you're in the line  
I'll take you to the broken sign  
You see these lights are blue  
_

Mouthing to the words as she continued to dance around the room, she struggled to pick clothes up off the floor on the way.

_Come and get it  
Lost it at the city limit  
Say goodbye  
'Cause they will find a way to trim it  
Everybody  
Lookin' for a silly gimmick  
Gotta get away  
Can't take it for another minute_

_This town was made of many things  
Just look at what the current brings  
So high it's only promising  
This place was made on you_

_Tell me baby what's your story_

She threw the clothes carelessly on her bed and then started taking her pajamas off.

_Where you come from  
And where you wanna go this time oh  
Tell me lover are you lonely  
The thing we need is  
Never all that hard to find oh  
Tell me baby what's your story  
Where do you come from  
And where you wanna go this time oh  
You're so lovely are you lonely  
Giving up on the innocence you left behind  
_

Twirling her shirt in her one hand as she danced in her room shirtless, the music was pounding so loud she didn't hear someone pull up the driveway.

_  
Some claim to have the fortitude  
Too shrewd to blow the interlude  
Sustaining pain to set a mood  
Step out to be renewed  
_

The man shook his lavender head as he stepped out of the car, the music that was echoing from inside the house and outside. He almost thanked Kami that the Sons lived in a remote area far from the city and other inhabitants because the young girl inside was certainly breaking a sound by law.

_  
I'll move you like a baritone  
Jungle Brothers on the microphone  
Getting over with an undertone  
It's time to turn to stone  
_

He shook his head again as he entered the unlocked house, didn't she care of some stranger coming in?

'"Pan what the hell is wrong with you?!!?" The man growled as he slammed the door behind him.

_  
Chitty chitty baby  
When your nose is in the nitty gritty  
Life could be a little sweet  
But life could be a little shitty  
What a pity  
Boston and a Kansas city  
Looking for a hundred  
But you only ever found a fifty_

_Three fingers in the honeycomb  
You ring just like a xylophone  
Devoted to the chromosome  
The day that you left home_

Pan flung her shirt across the room and started pulling down her boxer shorts. Tripping and stumbling around her room trying to get them off without a clue about someone coming up the stares.

_Tell me baby what's your story  
Where you come from  
And where you wanna go this time oh  
Tell me lover are you lonely  
The thing we need is  
Never all that hard to find oh  
Tell me baby what's your story  
Where do you come from  
And where you wanna go this time oh  
You're so lovely are you lonely  
Giving up on the innocence you left behind_

The man looked fairly young, maybe eighteen or nineteen, he was dressed casually in black cargo pants and a brown muscle shirt with something written in a sandy brown on it.

His hands flew to his ears as the music got louder, his sensitive ears burning with pain form the loud music.

_Tell me baby what's your story  
Where you come from  
And where you wanna go this time oh  
Tell me lover are you lonely  
The thing we need is  
Never all that far to find oh  
Tell me baby what's your story  
Where do you come from  
And where you wanna go this time oh  
You're so lovely are you lonely  
Giving up on the innocence you left behind_

Pan walked over to her stereo as the song ended, ready to turn it on again but she froze as her bedroom door was thrown of its hinges.

"No fucking way!" The young man growled.

Pointing a finger at the stereo, a yellow flame erupted form it and was shot at the music player blowing it to smithereens.

"TRUNKS GET OUT!" Pan screamed running to her bed to cover herself up with a blanket.

Trunks stood there confused then looked her up and down seeing she was only in her underwear and bra. A red glow rose up in his cheeks as he ran from the room.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HALF NAKED!" He yelled form outside her room.

"I was changing… IN MY ROOM WITH MY DOOR CLOSED! MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BREAK INTO PEOPLES ROOMS OR BETTER YET THEIR HOUSES!" pan shouted form her room as she quickly got dressed.

Trunks gulped as her Ki rose drastically, he was so tempted to just peak his head in her room and look at her change but he knew she'd probably murder him.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF LOOKING YOU PERVERT!" Pan screamed again as if she had read his mind.

Pan would have normally have closed her door like a normal person but seeing as trunk knocked it off it's hinges she didn't have any protection from peoples eyes.

"I'm a guy Pan; I don't look at other guys." Trunks smirked as he casually walked into her room; she was bending over so she could see herself in a low mirror putting on make up.

Trunks looked at the glare in her reflection she was giving him but his eye's drifted from her reflection to something that was a quite distracting.

Her butt was sticking out a bit as she was slightly bent over. Trunks couldn't help but lick his lips as he looked at its perfect roundness and how good it looked in her jeans.

Pan could feel he's eyes on her, she quickly stood up and walked to her closet trying to get out of his view but his eyes seemed to fallow her butt to the closet.

'Looks even better when she walks…' Trunks thought mentally drooling.

"I thought you said you don't look at other guys trunks." Pan teased as she grabbed a backpack from her closet and swung it onto her shoulder.

"Well if they have a nice ass it can't be helped." Trunks shrugged giving his best friend a wink.

"Finally you've come out of the closet and admitted you're gay!" Pan laughed as she stepped over her door and made her way downstairs.

"Didn't you know I'm madly in love with goten and bra is my secret mistress plus I have the hots for Hercule…." Trunks said sarcastically and rolled his eyes as he fallowed her out of the house.

"You are a sick and twisted man!" She laughed as she walked outside and into the sunshine.

Pan and trunks had been best friends ever since they could remember along with bra and goten. The group of four had been through everything together and today was the first day of summer vacation. Pan's parents had gone on a business trip so Pan was going to stay with the briefs until they came back.

Pan sighed as she got into the car, trunks took the drivers seat and started pulling out of the drive way.

Sure the two flirted but it was nothing more, pan enjoyed their little flirting battles; they had many trying to out do the other. Pan knew though that she would always be a guy to trunks, that or a sister type image besides he was nineteen and she was only seventeen. Not to mention she acted like a ten year old on drugs… what would he want with a kid like her?!

Pan sighed again this time in frustration.

'Why can't he just open his eyes…I'm a fucking girl!'

"What's with all the sighing?" Trunks chuckled as pan gave him another glare.

"Nothing, it's just going to be BORING at capsule corp. …" Pan sighed again just to annoy her older friend.

"Yeah well my parents are getting a little old…" Trunks gave a mock sigh and starred at her out of the corner of his twinkling eyes.

"And…?" Pan yawned.

Trunks slowly brought the car to a halt out front the capsule corp. mansion. Staying seated he turned his head to face the young spit fire.

"In their old age they're getting slow… I say we all sneak out for the summer…Have some fun." Trunks smirked as pan's eyes lit up.

"You are a genius my gay little friend!" Pan laughed as she got out of the car ignoring her friend's protests about not being gay.

Yes… this was going to be a fun summer.

**Ok well the chapter wasn't filled with that much stuff because I just wanted to explain a little bit about pan and trunks and what the main plot line of the story is. I know I already made pan say she likes trunks but they aren't going to confess for A LONG TIME… at least not until I've had enough fun messing with their minds! MUAHAHAHA REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dude it has been a long time! But I plan on pulling an all nighter and updating all my stories (yes I have a life and no I don't use it lol) no I'm sick and have nothing better to do (nobody told me running around in the snow in a bathing suit with my friends would get us sick…. pouts lol) Hope y'all have fun with this chapter and REVIEW! PS sorry for all the spell check problems in the first chapter…. Man I must have been out of it!!!!!!**

**Chapter two _Don't stop me now_**

Pan laughed happily as she crossed capsule corps front lawn, heading for the front doors.

"Hey! You can't just walk into my house!" Trunks laughed as Pan pulled one of the double doors open.

"Watch me." Pan smirked pulling the door tightly behind her and locking it so the adolescent on the other side couldn't get it.

"LET ME IN!" Trunks muffled voice sounded throughout the house causing the occupied kitchen to empty into the front foyer.

"Pan! It's so wonderful to see you!"

Pan managed to stop laughing at trunks in time to brace herself for the hug Bulma was attacking her with.

"Thank you Bulma, it's nice to see you too!"

"Brat."

Pan could only imagine the stone cold image of Vegeta giving her a simple nod and scowl. Bulma was currently embracing her like she was guarding her from a bullet, making it impossible to see.

Pan smiled weakly as Bulma released her from the death grip. Pan always thought Bulma aged with beauty. Her skin was pale but in an enchanting way; like snow white. Her hair was still a vibrant aqua blue, that her daughter had inherited. Only, thanks to the age it had a few strips of blue tinted grey. The woman's eyes reminded her of trunks'. A cerulean blue, but trunks' had small ripples of black in them thanks to his father.

"Well," Bulma sighed as she clapped her hands together. "I doubt I'll see you for the rest of the night, or even for the next few days! I'm working on a new invention! Wish me luck!" Bulma gave pan a wink before turning around with a smile.

"WILL SOMEBODY LET ME IN PLEASE?" Trunks' cries rattled the windows causing Bulma's eye to twitch in anger.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO TAKE YOUR HOUSE KEY WITH YOU WHEN YOU GO SOMEWHERE? SERVES YOU RIGHT! AND DON'T EVEN DARE THINK OF BLOWING MY DOOR DOWN! I JUST HAD THE LAST ONE REPLACED!" Bulma screamed loudly back at the door causing every saiyan in the mansion to cringe and hold their ears.

Pan giggle lightly as trunks began to swear loudly and his mother began to scold him. Deciding she was better off leaving the loving mother and son alone for a while, pan made her way upstairs to her other best friend.

Pan could still hear the war going on downstairs and couldn't help but laugh. She always managed to get trunks into trouble.

Pan walked to the end of the pure white halls and walking through an pink door on the right.

"Bra?"

Pan opened the door a crack and peeked in but couldn't see any sign of the blue haired goddess.

Pan walked into the shocking pink room. Everything from the floor to the ceiling was some shade of pink.

Pan felt like shooting herself as she sat down on the Victorian style bed, it would have looked cool if it's spread wasn't light and dark pink swirls. Pan made a gagging face at the sight of the room and it's contents. Girlish clothes scattered the floor as did: magazines, curlers, shoes, undergarments and some things that were so pink they blinded pan.

A giggle came from the far end of the bedroom. Pan looked up and noticed the bathroom door was open a little bit. Standing up, pan made her way open and opened the door to reveal another very girly room of yellow.

"Bra… Goten?" Pan's eyes narrowed in confusion as she watched the two teenagers practically hanging out bra's large bathroom window, laughing and giggling.

"What are you guys doing?" Pan smiled energetically as she hopped over to the window and pushed in between the two.

"PANNY!" Bra screeched almost as loud as her mother and flung her arms almost as tightly around pan as her mother had done.

"Hey pan! We're just watching trunks throw- well a trunks fit!" Goten laughed pointing down at the lavender haired boy who was pacing the lawn and throwing the random, psychotic shout and tantrum.

"Being related to the smartest woman in the world you think he would have realized by now this place is full of open windows and he can fly." Bra laughed, shaking her head before closing the window.

"God even I would have thought of that…" Goten grinned brightly causing the three of them to burst out laughing.

"So, has Trunks told you his plans?" Pan asked, turning serious.

Pan watched carefully as the two slowly became serious, like they weren't crowded in a bathroom. Pan looked back and forth between them. Bra looked nervous and goten look determined but Pan knew they were both bursting with excitement.

"Trunks told me last night on the phone." Goten's voice was lower and wasn't filled with his usual childish accent.

"And told me this morning. He thinks we should do it tonight but we don't have everything yet." Bra added motioning for them to go back into her room.

"We need ki bracelets but even with them we can't fly, if we flew in a major area mother would be sure to find out somehow or even our other parents if they were looking for us. No the best way is to act human and hide within humans! Plus I can't fly anyway." Bra smiled cheerfully towards the whole ordeal.

"Tonight we can easily sneak into my mother's lab and steak the bracelets but we have to have everything ready before we do that. The bracelets are the last thing we do."

"That's a good idea." Pan nodded in agreement.

"You know what I think is a good idea…. Getting something to eat." Goten mumbled as his stomach emitted a loud growl. "I'm hungry."

Both girls rolled their eyes at their older friend who just sheepishly answered with a son grin.

"I wouldn't say no to some pizza, Bulmas cooking could probably kill us before we even get out of the house." Pan laughed.

The three left bra's room joking as they went. Pan slowly dropped back a grin plastering her face as she watched her two friends tease one another.

'They look perfect…' Pan thought letting out a girlish giggle that turned into a struggled cry for help.

The closest window to her shattered and a large form knocked her body against the wall.

"PAN!?"

Pan could hear her friends yelling but they slowly were tuned out as her eyes locked with the very familiar blue eyes that made her heart race.

"Trunks what the hells your problem?" Pan growled trying to push the young man off her petit body.

Trunks growled deeply, his eyes flashed green and his hair was sparking and flickered gold.

"Trunks let go of me you giant oaf!" Pan tried to sound demanding but her voice was weaker then a mousse squeak.

Trunks' hands folded around her forearms and pressed them tightly against the wall, his navel was pressed against her own making it impossible for her to move. Not that she planned to. She was too shocked by their closeness to even think of it.

"Never-lock-me-out-of-my-house." Trunks seethed pressing his navel harder against her.

Pan thanked the lord that Trunks was so much taller then her, making it so his shadow covered her face; the blush that was spreading across her cheeks was hopefully unnoticeable to her gaping friends.

Pan could feel his hot breath vibrate against her face and a low growl rumble in his chest. Pan's eyes narrowed and she pushed herself against him making his eyes widen as her face moved closer to his.

"Let me go now." Pan growled back.

Trunks felt his power level lower and his anger subside but the sound of her growling made him feel different. It turned him on to no end.

"Oh for god sakes guys stop having sex in the middle of the hall." Bra scowled, flicking the scene away with her wrist and continuing to walk towards the stairs and down them to the kitchen. Goten fallowing in her wake.

Trunks continued to hold pan in place if not pressing her harder to the wall. A smirk slowly formed on his lips as the anger burned in pan's black eyes.

"So how does it feel to be dominated?" Trunks growled playfully, watching pan's temper flare.

"I will never be dominated by anyone! Let alone you!" Pan snorted finally managing to push herself away from the wall.

Pan marched down the hall and stomped her way down the stairs, trying to look like she was shaking with anger when really she was shaking with excitement.

"YOU SO WANT ME PANNY!" Trunks called laughing trying to imply that it was all one big joke.

Trunks frowned from her lack of answering but rolled his eyes as she screamed back at him.

"OH I WANT YOU ALRIGHT! I WANT YOU TO GET HIT BY A BUS!"

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time,_

_I feel ali-ha-ha-hive and the world's turning inside out,_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy_

_don't stop me now don't stop me now_

_I'm having a good time having a good time._

_I'm a shooting star dancing through the sky_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me._

_I'm burning through the night!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_I said they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I'm gonna make a supersonic man of you._

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball, don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call_

_Oh baby! Don't stop me now (I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (I'm having a good time)_

_Never want to stop at all._

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

_On a collision course_

_I am a satellite, I'm out of control_

_I am a sex machine ready to reload_

_ these lyrics found on _

_Like an atom bomb i'm gonna:_

_Oh oh oh oh oh explode!_

_I'm burning through the night!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_I said they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I'm gonna make a supersonic woman out of you._

_Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me_

_Hey hey hey!_

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

_(Good Time, Good Time) Don't stop me, don't stop me_

_Whoa whoa whoa explode!_

_Burning through the night!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_I said hey call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I'm gonna make a supersonic woman of you._

_Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball, oh baby, don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time_

_Just give me a call_

_Oh baby, don't stop me now (I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (I'm having a good time)_

_Never wanna stop at all._

**Okay so that was my update! Hope you liked it! And check out my other stories because they're being updated as well!!! REVIEW!**


End file.
